


teach me // muke

by psychgrunge



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Gay Smut, Hand Jobs, I mean pretty much everything I'm not gonna tag them all lol, M/M, Masturbation, Overstimulation, Public Sex, Riding, Rimming, Sex Toys, Smut, Voyeurism, smut w/ plot, smut with plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7269754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychgrunge/pseuds/psychgrunge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very corrupted Michael teaches a not so corrupted Luke all the ways he can explore his body. </p><p>or the one where Michael pines after Luke, or Fairy, as he likes to refer to because of his pink hair, because he loves his innocence, and wants to teach him everything there is to know about sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	teach me // muke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mxke](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mxke).



> Okay so this plot idea had originally started as just a one shot, but some people commented (mainly influenced by mxke) and asked to make it a multi chaptered fic where Michael pines after, and teaches Luke everything there is to know about sex. So after months and months of not getting to it, I finally did.   
> Also, I pretty much know a lot about gay sex, but if there's something you want to see them do, just comment. And yes this fic will be smutty basically every chapter, once the plot kicks up.

-

 

You can say I've been kind of avoiding Michael since the whole he made me come in my  pants incident. 

(a/n: if you havent read the one shot this is based off of, you dont really have to if you dont want to, just know Luke is innocent and never done anything sexual to another person or himself, and him and Michael got paired for a project, seduces him, grinds on him, yadayada, ok Im done) 

Okay, fuck, not kind of, try completely pretending he never existed whatsoever. 

I ignored his texts luring me to hang out again, and that was the easy part, I could just say no. 

But I can't just stop going to school with him, and considering he's starting to become well really good friends with Tay and Calum, I really have no other choice but to see him. 

That doesn't mean I can't pretend it didn't happen though, because despite the pleasure I felt, I was terrified. 

And that's precisely what I planned to do. 

__

The bell for lunch rang and I nervously, but quickly, made my way into the lunch room hoping I could get a seat next to Calum instead, like I usually did before he invited Michael to sit with us. 

I could feel the disappointment digging across my features as I saw Tay occupying the only safe seat away from Michael at the table, next to Calum. 

Michael wasn't there yet, so maybe he didn't come to school today. I pray he didn't come to school today, he's tortured me enough this week. 

"Hey guys", I said as I slid into one of the two open seats. 

"Hey Luke, where's Mike?", Calum asked shoving his face with pizza.

"Wha-why would I know? I don't keep track of the guy. I have no idea, I'm hungry." 

Smooth Luke, real smooth. 

"Uh, okay, you alright there mate? You're a bit pale", he questioned with a strange look. 

"Yeah Luke, you okay?", a deep voice said sitting next to me, Luke, not Fairy, he called me fucking Luke.   
He's been calling me Fairy ever since, why change now?   
I'm no where near used to, or comfortable with this. 

"M'fine", I answered through gritted teeth, refusing to look his way. 

I'm not mad at him, it's just so damn awkward, oh, and also, I still hate him. 

Throughout lunch Calum kept giving me these weird side glances while talking to Michael and Tay, probably wondering why I was unusually quiet. 

I was chewing up a bit of carrot when I felt Michaels foot knock against mine under the table, not paying me any attention, acting like he didn't. 

So I knocked my foot harder against his. 

He kicked me back and wrapped his ankle around mine so that I couldn't retaliate. 

I huffed trying to free my ankle, jiggling the table a bit. 

Calum and Tay were clueless as to what was going underneath their noses. 

I had focused my attention on trying to free my leg from Michaels grasp that I didn't notice Calum talking to me. 

"Luke?"   
"Sorry, Im.. a bit out of it today, what did you say?", I said almost all too quickly. 

"He asked if you wanted to hang out with us after school", Michaels deep voice barged in close, too close. 

"Sorry I can't, I have plans" 

"Which are?", he pressed clearly not believing me. 

"None of your business", I snapped. 

"Wow who fucked you in the ass?", Calum retorted sarcastically earning a snort from Michael. 

"Wouldn't you like to know", I rolled my eyes, finally freeing my leg from his grasp. 

"Well, yeah, I'd like to know if someone slips into the prudes pants before me", Michael joked, not realising that words actually took a toll on me. 

Prude? I'm not a prude just because I'm not experienced with sexual situations, every one starts somewhere, right? 

I heard them all snickering at the rude comment, not noticing how the words affected me at all. 

"M'not a prude", I huffed getting up and tossing my lunch away. 

"Woah, we're kidding Luke, chill", Calum said getting up to follow me.

"Whatever", I said walking out to go to my next class, not caring if I was early or not, Tay and Michael trailing behind us. 

"So you down for hanging out after your so called plans?"

"Yeah, c'mon it'll be fun, it's a Friday night, and I'll supply the alcohol", Michael said leaning against the wall next to me looking up at me with dark green eyes, since I'm noticeably taller than him. 

"I've, uh, never drank before, so I don't think that's a good idea", I mumbled slyly blushing at my own inexperience with life. 

"Oh c'mon it'll be fun, try it, if you don't like it, no one will force you to, loosen up",  Calum pressed, persuading me. 

I was going to decline again, but decided fuck it, I might as well. 

"Ugh, fine, one drink and that's it, no more" 

Calum walked away with a prideful, satisfied smirk on his tan features. 

"See you then", Michaels low, gravelly voice close to my face. 

I turned my head, only to be a few mere inches away from his smirking face. 

I couldn't help but let my eyes flicker momentarily to his pink lips, as he wet them with his tongue. 

He held my gaze for a moment before pushing off the wall and walking away with a chuckle shaking his chest. 

God damnit. 

-

Let's just say I didn't exactly pull through with my one drink plan, and they didn't seem to want to stop me. 

I don't know how I got to this swaying state with whatever number drink I had clutched in my hand. I just know I couldn't stop after the first, due to stress, and of course, my casualty, being awkward as ever. 

They didn't seem to mind, because every time I finished one drink, I'd find another in my hands just as quickly. 

It also didn't help that the fact that I am a very affectionate drunk. 

I've been hugging and hanging all over Calum since the buzz kicked in, he didn't seem to mind at first but eventually he got up to raid his cabinets for food, and I was left with a cold side. 

I felt someone looking at me, as soon as I looked up I met a pair of dark green eyes that had me in a daze for a few seconds, because I was drunk off my ass and couldn't think straight, or something else, I wouldn't know. 

All I knew was  is that I craved the touch of another human being, not caring who it was, anyone. 

Of course in my state, my brain was not focusing on the "ignore Michael and never speak of the awkward thing" situation, because it pushed it to the back of my thoughts, and I felt my legs carry me to the couch he was occupying. 

He looked up at me curiously as I fiddled with my hands staring down at him. 

"You gonna take a seat, or you just gon' stare at me man", he joked with a small smirk. 

"Oh yeah, yeah-sorry", I quickly sat next to him, "I just, I wanted to-", I tried to say but I got frustrated and just did what I came over to do in the first place. 

I picked up him arm that wasn't cradling a drink, and wrapped it around my shoulders, sinking into the couch, and snuggling my face into his neck. 

It might seem a little weird, but I couldn't help it, I was drunk, a drunk who craved affection from anything and anyone, if Tay was here Id probably have cuddled her by now too. 

"Oh god you're a clingy drunk", Michael groaned laughing. 

"You're so warm", I mumbled pressing myself closer. 

I'd no doubt want to die in the morning over this, if I remember it that is. 

I looked up and caught his gaze, I cautiously lifted my hand and traced his tattoos. 

"So pretty", I heard myself whispering before I could stop it. 

"Pretty?" 

"Yes, you're so so so pretty, prettier than Josh Dun and Brad Pitt combined", I giggled at myself. 

"Is that so?", he grinned clearly making fun of me, but of course I didn't dwell on it, or really notice for that matter. 

I opened my mouth to say something, but as soon as I did Calum walked back in the room. 

"Calum! You came back! I missed you so much!", I smiled dopey, lolling my head on Michaels shoulder. 

"I was gone for like 5 minutes" 

"5 minutes too long, I missed your pretty, tan face" 

I could see him blush through my lidded eyes. 

"You're really out of it, how much did you have to drink?", he chuckled still red.

"Not enough"

"DEFINITELY enough", Michael emphasised. 

"Alright well good luck with him Mike, I'm gonna go pass out", he yawned and walked off to his bedroom. 

"Calum's leaving me again, does he not love me?", I frowned watching his back as he walked away. 

"Yeah, you're definitely not drinking anymore tonight"

I looked up at Michael frowning, "I am a gr-grown man, I decide when I've drank enough, not you" 

"No more, Luke", he demanded. 

But the only thing I focused on was the way my name rolled off his tongue, his deep voice saying my name was something I definitely loved. 

"I like it when you call me Luke"

"That's your name isn't it?", he chuckled teasing me. 

"Yeah, but you usually call me fairy, and when you call me Luke, it sounds so hot", I practically moaned out the words. 

"You think me saying your name is hot?", he said as his eyes grew an even darker shade of green, staring into my dark blue ones. 

"More than you will ever know", I said edging my face closer to his. 

"Luke wait-" 

I captured his lips with mine, groaning into the kiss. 

I noticed he wasn't responding, so I moved from under his arm and straddled him. 

I pulled away looking down at him, everything about him was so desirable in the moment. 

"What-what are you doing?", he asked cautious not expecting me to initiate such a thing, but I felt powerful when drunk, like I could do anything I wanted, I craved his attention. 

"I don't know but I like it, a lot", I looked at him from under my lashes. 

"We can't, Luke, you'll wake up in the morning and hate me even more, you'll regret it", he said going to push me off of his lap. I captured his hands, entwining our fingers, placing each of my arms on each side of his head, leaning in close. 

I needed anything right now. 

Huh, a horny, affectionate drunk, who knew? Luke the prude? No way, not possible. 

"Please", I all but whimpered into his ear. 

"Fuck, I-", he barely breathed out before I pushed myself against him again, smashing our lips together. 

Drunk Luke was so confident, sober Luke would be mortified at the thought of even cuddling Michael, or anyone besides Calum really. 

I untangled our fingers and slowly ran my hands down his chest, to the edge of his shirt, slipping it under and relishing in the feelings of his warm skin, and the dip of his abs.

"Fuck Luke, you're so hot, you act all innocent and inexperienced all the time, but then you go and pull shit like this", he groaned against my lips, placing his big hands on my small hips, rubbing the exposed skin where my sweater slipped up. 

I giggled trailing my lips down his neck, sucking softly, causing him to moan and accidentally buck his hips into me, making me falter and moan against his neck at the friction. 

"Sorry, sorry, I just-"

"Do it again" 

"What?" 

"Do it again, please, harder, please Mike", I panted against his neck begging.

"Okay, yeah fuck okay", he said expirementally lifting his hips up against mine, creating a delicious friction on my dick.

My stomach flitted with what I thought was butterflies from what was going on, but I was so wrong. 

"Shit", I pushed away from Michael and got up to run to the bathroom, emptying all the contents of my stomach in the toilet. 

"I hate alcohol, I'm never drinking again, God, fuck me", I groaned resting my head against the wall. 

"I told you, you shouldn't have drank that much", Michael laughed handing me a bottle of water. 

"It's not funny, you dick", I snapped getting up from my spot on the floor, stumbling. 

"You want my dick", he smirked. 

"No I don't, I'm drunk, I don't know what I want" 

"Drunk actions are sober thoughts", he countered. 

"Whatever just, I'm going to bed with Calum", I sighed feeling myself sober up after throwing all that alcohol back up. i

"Calum? Why Calum?", he says frowning. 

"Because I've got to sleep somewhere, and Calum lets me cuddle him" 

"You can cuddle my dick", he smirked. 

I responded with a shake of my head, walking down the hall, laying in bed and curling up with the warm body that was Calum. 

Sometimes I wondered why I didn't just date Calum, he was very attractive, and very good to me, we practically already act like a couple. But, he's my best friend and that would be weird, right? 

I let the drunken thoughts slip away as I felt Calums arms wrap around and nuzzle his face in my neck, sighing content.

**Author's Note:**

> comment what'd you d like to see in the next chapter and i might choose from the comments holla ✌


End file.
